


Rekindled Friendship

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Here have not SakuMarx, but instead have Caeldori and Siegbert, one of my other favorite ships from this game. Do you see the pattern yet? I like people of Hoshido falling in love with people from Nohr. It's just these two though. I really wanted to make this more into a love story, but that didn't happen, sorry. Maybe next time.





	

For as long as she could remember, all the people she had ever love, her feelings went unrequited. She would always fall hopelessly in love with someone, but she would always get hurt. She tried and tried not to fall in love, but she couldn't help it. She would always think about these fairy tales, and how she always wanted to live in one, and every time she fell in love, she would imagine her love with one of the guys, it would be one of the fairy tales she read as a child, but her world came crashing down, as soon as she figured out that they loved someone else. She had thought that she had given up on love, that was until she had met a certain prince. They had met before, and even play mates when they were children, only due to their parents being princess and liege. 

Siegbert packed a couple of bags for his travels to Hoshido. It had been a really long time since he had been there, he has been swamped with his studies and his training, he didn't have enough time to visit, he really missed seeing his family that lived there. He remembered that his mother would take him to Hoshido to play with his cousins and friends that he made there. Now, it seemed a little awkward to go, he hadn't been there in years, he was so used to Nohr, he forgot most of the mannerisms for Hoshido. Luckily, his mother did remind him of a few things about her home. 

"Hello Siegbert," Xander greeted. 

"Hello father, what bring you here," Siegbert asked, getting on his mount. 

"I just wanted to see you off." 

"There is no need. You should not worry about me." 

"I always will. You are my son, after all." 

"But father, it is not necessary." 

"How is it not? It is the first time you are leaving on your own. I'm very concerned." 

"I thank you for that, but it is a small trip to Hoshido." 

"I know, but I can't help but worry." 

"You are sounding like mother." 

"Is that a bad thing?" 

"No, it does not seem like you." 

"I know. As I grew older, the more worried I became." 

Siegbert smiled and got off of his horse. Xander put his on his son's cheek and pulled him close to give him a hug. 

"I love you, my son," he whispered. 

"I love you to, father," he responded. 

Sakura walked in the stables, to see her two favorite boys bonding. She smiled and walked up to them, embracing them. 

"Please stay safe, My Sweet Prince," she said, softly, letting go of the two. 

"I will, thank you mother," he blushed. It had been a long time since he heard that nickname. 

"I love you so much." 

"I love you too, mother." 

Siegbert mounted his horse once more, and made his way out of the stables and to Hoshido. 

"He's all grown up," Sakura said. 

"I know. I did not want him to grow up so fast," Xander replied.

"Neither did I, but it couldn't be helped." 

"He will forever be our Sweet Prince." 

"That he will." 

Caeldori was high up in the skies, riding her pegasus, with ease, like everything else she did. She was lost in thoughts, which was kind of new for her, she always had her mind on how she was going to rearrange the stuff in the pantry, or to find a more sufficient way to clean out the stables, but this time it was different. She remembered her father saying the the Crown Prince of Nohr was coming. She remembered quite well, even though it had been a little while since she had seen him. They were play mates when they were younger, oh much she missed those days. She loved being around him, reading all those books with him, sharing opinions on them, what good times. Caeldori then jumped off her pagesus, trying to do a new trick, where she would just glide in the air for a few moments and then be caught by her stead. After a few seconds of being by herself in the sky, her pegasus was able to catch her and my their way back to the ground. 

"Thank you for catching me," Caeldori said, petting her. "You are an amazing friend. Yes you are! Why don't we go get you something to eat? 

The pegasus became really happy to get to eat something. Caeldori then went back to the stables to let her rest and to give her some food. When she got there, someone familiar had arrived. 

"Uh, hello," she said, trying to get their attention. 

Siegbert turned around and smiled at her. "Hello, Lady Caeldori. It is nice to see you again." 

"O-Oh, it's just you. Hello, Lord Siegbert. It's nice to see you too. What brings you all the way here?" 

"I wanted visit my family." 

"That is very nice. I have no clue where Shiro is, Shigure is probably in the skies somewhere and Kiragi is probably off hunting." 

"Heh, sounds like them." 

"Hehe, it does. I guess you can always talk to your aunts and uncles, they in the palace. Lady Azura might be by the lake, maybe singing in private." 

Siegbert smiled. "Would you like to accompany me to the palace?" 

"Uh, no, I mean, I, uh...Yes, I would love too. Let me feed my pegasus something. I promised I would get her something delicious to eat." 

Siegbert went through his bag of food and handed Caeldori a couple of apples. "Here, would she like some apples." 

"Are these Granny Smith apples? These are you favorite type! Thank you!" 

"You are welcome." 

She faced her pegasus and fed her the apples. Her stead the inhaled the food, she really loved those kind of apples. 

"Are you about ready to go, Milord?" 

"Uh, you can call me Siegbert." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

"Very well. Please call me Caeldori." 

"If you wish." 

"Thank you." 

The two made their way to the palace. Caeldori felt a bit on edge, her heart was racing, and she felt a little bit of heat in her face. Is this love? She lightly smacked her face to come back to reality, she wasn't going to fall in love, not again, she knew the outcome, like every other time, she would end in heart break. Once they got into the building, the two saw that Ryouma and Shiro were training together. They waited patiently for there match to be over. 

"Hey! Look at who have here! Isn't little Siegbert," Shiro said, loudly. 

"Shiro, please don't speak so loudly," Ryouma told. 

"Pft, I'm speaking a normal tone, dad." 

Ryouma inhaled the air and exhaled, trying his best not to get annoyed with his son. 

"Please stop trying to irritate each other. I really don't want to have to start yelling, especially not in front of our quest," Azura said. 

"Yes, mother," Shiro said. 

She smiled at her son. "Thank you, my sweet child," she said, turning to look at Siegbert. "It's nice to see you again, Siegbert," she added, giving him a hug. 

"It is nice to see you again, aunt Azura," he replied, hugging her back. 

"How is Sakura doing," Ryouma asked. 

"She is well." 

"That's good, what about your father?" 

"He...He is doing well." 

"Is everything alright?" 

"Y-Yes," he lied. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

"Very well. Was there anything you wanted to discuss with me, from nephew to uncle?" 

"My mother wanted me to give you this," he said, handing him in the note. 

"Thank you." 

Ryouma read the note and smiled. "I miss you Sakura." 

"What did she say," Azura asked. 

"Why don't you take a look," he said, handing her the paper. 

"Hehe, she is amazing." 

"Oh, do you mind if I got to your library," Siegbert asked. 

"Of course not, it is free for you to use," Ryouma replied. 

"Thank you, uncle." 

He smiled and watched Siegbert make his way to the library. He couldn't figure out where to start, there were so many books to read, luckily, Caeldori had followed him. 

"Where do I even start," he asked himself. 

"Why don't you start with Hoshido tactics or history," Caeldori suggested. 

"Oh, thank you." 

"Here, let me get you a couple of the books."

"I do not mind doing that myself." 

"Please, let me, I want you to read the really good ones, not all of them are accurate." 

"Thank you." 

Siegbert smiled and sat down at one of the tables, waiting for her to come back. When she did, she came back with a mountain of books. 

"Here! I know it's a lot, but I think these will help!" 

"I, thank you again." 

"It's nice to have a reading partner!" 

"Yes, of course! Hm? What is this one? It does not look like history or tactics." 

"Ah! Don't worry about that one! That one is for me. I'm sorry." 

"What is it about?" 

"It's about a priestess being trapped in the palace of her home, never being able to go outside." 

"Really? We have a tale like that back in Nohr, it's called 'The Girl in the Tower.'" 

"Wow!" 

"My father would read that to me as a child. He loved that book when he was young, because his mother would read it to him." 

Caeldori was very intrigued by what he was saying. 

"That was one very few memories he had left of her, before she disappeared," Siegbert said, sorrowfully. 

"I'm so sorry." 

"It's fine. I really wish I got to meet her. Aunt Camillia said she was an amazing woman, and very loving towards her, even though she wasn't her mother." 

"Do you have a book back home about her?" 

"I honestly do not know. I probably should look for one when I return home." 

"Yeah, and then when you can come visit again, you can tell me all about her. From the stories I have been told, she was an amazing queen." 

"That is what I have been told too. I'm really lucky to have her as a grandmother." 

Caeldori giggled. "We really should get to reading." 

"Yes, of course." 

Siegbert picked up one of the books and the two started to read. It was quiet, only for a few hours, when Shiro decided to come check up on the two. 

"Hey guys, whatcha reading there," he asked. 

"Give me like five more seconds to finish this chapter," Caeldori said. 

After the two finally finished the books they were reading, the put them down and focused on Shiro. 

"I was reading the Priestess in the Palace," Caeldori informed. 

"Oh, that old story, my dad read that to me when I was a child. My mom read my a different version of it, or sang a version of it to me and my brother." 

"That is right, your father was born in Hoshido, while your mother was born in Valla." 

"Yup, yup. I wonder though, is Kana doing alright?" 

"Kana is always doing well, remember? Always full of energy." 

"That's true. What were you reading?" 

"Some of Hoshido's history and tactics." 

"That sounds very boring." 

"It might help you, you know? Eh, High Prince of Hoshido," Caeldori teased. 

"Hey now, don't go throwing that tittle out, it's not like I have enough to worry about." 

Caeldori just giggled. 

"Please stop." 

"I'm sorry, but it's way too funny mess with you." 

"Hehe, you did get flustered." 

"I know, but please stop."

"There you are, Shiro," Shigure said, coming into the library. 

"Do you need something?" 

"Father and mother want to see you." 

"Of course they do." 

The two then shortly left. 

"Is there anything else you wanted to do," Siegbert asked. 

"There is this festival that is going on, I would like to go to that," Caeldori said. 

"That..." 

"It doesn't seem like a good place to go. You need to relax every once in awhile. The festival will do just fine." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes I'm sure. Let's go change into something more comfortable, other than our armor." 

"O-Okay. I do not have a kimono." 

"Don't worry about it. Just wear some casual clothing you wear in Nohr."

"Um, are you sure?" 

"Yes, silly. Everything will be fine." 

"Very well." 

After a few minutes, the two changed out of their armor and into something more comfortable. Siegbert took one look at Caeldori and blushed. 

"You look amazing," he complimented. 

Caeldori blushed heavily. "T-Thank you. It's not special. It think your mother gave me this as a gift the last time she visited." 

"Really?" 

"I think so. It's been a while, I finally fit in it." 

"You do look stunning." 

Caeldori's blush became a darker red. "Aren't you the charmer." 

Siegbert's face became a deep red as well. There was an awkward silence between the two of them, neither one had the courage to say something. 

"S-Shall we get going," Siegbert asked. 

"Y-Yes," Caeldori responded. 

The two headed into town and went to the festival. The two walked around, played a few games, Caeldori was able to win Siegbert a small bunny, which he was rather embarrassed about, they ate some food. 

"This...This bunny," Siegbert said.

"What about it," Caeldori asked. 

"It reminds me of the one my mother gave me when I was a child." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. When I was small, we had this really bad rainstorm, and it scared me. Mother gave me her bunny that she had, she told me to keep it and said that it kept her at ease when she was scared. I never separated from it until I became a teen." 

"I didn't think someone like you could get scared." 

"How so?" 

"You are stoic and calm, like nothing ever fazes you. I wish I could be like that." 

"I wouldn't be so sure. Often times, when I am caught in the gazes of my people's eyes, I am caught with fear. I feel their pressure of their expectations of me being the next king." 

"I don't think you should worry about it so much about it. Everyone wants a perfect monarch, but we need someone we can connect to, on a personal level." 

He let her words sink in. He wasn't expecting an answer like that, he was expecting something he should exceed their expectations, especially from Caeldori. 

"Siegbert?" 

"Y-Yes." 

"Are you okay?" 

"Sorry, I was thinking about your words." 

"Really? I didn't think you would listen to them." 

"They were something I needed to hear. It was perfect." 

The word perfect, it hit her, hard. She always dreamed of being the perfect warrior, but whenever she heard that word, she froze. 

"Caeldori?" 

"Sorry, I'm fine. I want to show you something." 

"What is it?" 

"It's a a surprise." 

Caeldori took his hand and took him to the plaza of the city. All she heard was the whispers of the people in the town. 

"Look, it's the perfect Caeldori." 

"Of course, she always gets the good person to date." 

"Hmph, why does she get to be with him, she I wish I could be as perfect as her. Then maybe I can be with someone like him." 

"That goody-two shoes, of course." 

"Caeldori, don't listen to them," Siegbert said. 

"I-It's alright. They aren't wrong," Caeldori said, nervously.

"What is you wanted to show me?" 

She pointed to the sky. "That!" 

Various colored lanterns were being lit and released into the sky. 

"Wow! That is beautiful!" 

"It is, isn't. I this was the only thing I really wanted to show you." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome." 

Caeldori's heart started to beat faster and faster. His smile was always the greatest thing to see, she missed seeing it. He looked back at her and smiled a bigger smile. He could feel his heart fall out of his chest. Seeing someone like Caeldori, someone who somehow got him, felt different, he liked it, it didn't make him feel alone for once, he really could not believe it. When the festival was over, the two went back to the palace, to get some rest. The next morning, the two woke up early, to study some more. Caeldori helped him with his elocution, and other formal stuff. When they were done, they went of to the training grounds, so they could become skilled warriors. 

"Thank you so much for helping today Caeldori," Siegbert said. 

"My pleasure," she replied. 

"You are very trained with the lance. I have not seen anybody of your caliber." 

"Oh thank you. I have been training since I was a child. My father was the one who taught me." 

"Did he now? I bet he was fine teacher." 

"He is. I still have a lot to learn." 

"I doubt that. Your fine is perfect way, much like everything else you do." 

"Ugh, why do people keep telling me that I'm perfect. I'm sick of hearing it," she said, storming out of the room. 

"Gods. I did not mean for that to happen. Why am I such a screw up?" 

He spent hours trying to find her, but he couldn't. When he did, she would avoid him, but he tried his best to get her attention. 

"Caeldori, please listen to me," he pleaded. 

"Why, you're going to say that I'm perfect like everyone else," she said, angrily. 

"I am sorry. I did not mean for it to come out like that." 

"Then how did you mean it come out as." 

"I, well, I do not know. You do everything with ease and grace, everything is so natural to you. I forgot to realize that you have been doing it since a child." 

"Well, yeah, the same goes for you. Everything may seem to be perfect to everyone else, when it took us years to get it down right. No one can see that part, they don't want to see that part. People only want to see the result and they want us to use our talents in the benefit of them." 

Her words, it rang true in his ears, nothing was false. Everything that he did, everything that she did, it took them years to get it right. 

"You know me better than most people, which I appreciate." 

"I would not say that I know you too well." 

"Well, we can change that, if you like." 

"Yes, you have been getting to know me more, since I got here, it's the least I can do for you." 

"Thank you. This is kind of off topic, for what it's worth, I think you will make you a great king." 

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you." 

"You're welcome. Now what do you want to talk about," she asked walking over to a table. 

Siegbert followed her and sat across from her. 

"What are your favorite kind of books?" 

She blushed, hoping that he wouldn't figure out. 

"Let me guess, romance novels." 

Her blush became a deeper red. "Yes. How did you know." 

"Like I said, I guessed." 

"Of course you did. Next question." 

"Favorite book?" 

She sighed. "A Full Moon." 

Siegbert smiled. "Favorite author, Kiyoshi Hideyoshi, strangely enough, he isn't a romance novelist, he writes a lot of good history fiction books. I think you would enjoy them." 

"I will take that in account." 

"What else would you like to know." 

"Hm...There is one question...I really do not want to ask it." 

"What is it?" 

"Do you love someone?" 

"I-I see why you didn't want to ask it, but my answer is yes." 

"Oh, I see." 

"Don't get the wrong idea. The man I love, is sitting in front of me." 

Siegbert blushed. "R-Really?" 

"Yes, but I think first, we should get to know each other better and hang out with each other more, before we start dating." 

"I would very much like that." 

Caeldori smield. "Now, what else would you like to talk about?"

**Author's Note:**

> Here have not SakuMarx, but instead have Caeldori and Siegbert, one of my other favorite ships from this game. Do you see the pattern yet? I like people of Hoshido falling in love with people from Nohr. It's just these two though. I really wanted to make this more into a love story, but that didn't happen, sorry. Maybe next time.


End file.
